Dear Diary
by JesterTheWolf
Summary: Kaito writes in his Diary about what he does in his day to day life, or just to rant about things Warning i'm giving this a M rating because of language and later chapters, may have sexual innuendos or just sexual things.


**Oct 10, 2009**

Dear Diary,

Ones beauty is only marked by how they act not by how they look. Truer words have been spoken more often then not about how you would judge someones appearance, but it always seems like it's by what you wear or how much make-up you apply and even worse then those is photo shop. That thing was doomed to corrupt the world the day the creator thought up the idea. Now a days all you see is how skinny someone can get and they call that beauty? Or if they have all the up to date clothing lines, or how they need to be nothing but muscle and not an ounce of fat to be seen. What beauty to me is the average person that doesn't get plastic surgery whenever they see a wrinkle instead they embrace the aging, or who can't get the fat sucked out of them when they see a small bulge. But this isn't about that this is about my egotistical roommate/ partner, not a sexual partner a working partner:

Gakupo that bast... No i'm going to be an adult about this and not speak anything bad of him. Let me introduce myself, i'm Kaito, yes the Kaito ladies and gentlemen contain yourself. To those who don't know who I am: i'm in a band called Vocaloid, I mainly sing solo but at times with Gayupo whoops I mean Gakupo my mistake. He gives me shivers and not the good kind either. It's rather creepy how he REALLY enjoys when I put on that dress for this one song that is still in progress, ugh. But it is kind of funny how he looks all sad when I take it off, sometimes the dress goes missing and is always found in his room on his bed, I really don't want to think of what or why it was in there just know I wash it extra when I find it in there. Enough about that pig, the band is doing fine it was a rocky start in I think its called "United States" yes that's it I looked it up. Most of them i'm guessing don't like change or trying new things so were working small gigs here and there and the ones who listen seem to like our style of music so I guess that's how it is to start over. Oh And to all who are falling for that pig, don't! He acts like that to everyone you're nothing special just another notch on his head board. Just giving you a fair warning, now someone like me I would never hurt you and I would treat you like a prince or princess.

Today was a rather hot day so I was eating an ice cream I think the flavor was banana because it was shaped like one and was yellow, any way it was rather good and worth it when I made Gakupo mess up his shirt, only a select few will get that joke and if you do then congratulations. That's what he got for getting me one like that. The band and I went to the beach today so cool down after such a hot day and we could never find out another way to cool down so beach was the first to come up. I was wearing dark blue swimming trunks with red swirls around it, Miku was wearing a lighter blue bikini, Rin and Len were wearing matching colors but one was wearing swimming trunks and the other was wearing a one piece, Luka was wearing a soft pink bikini, and last and least Gakupo of course was wearing a mankini, I went blind for the rest of the time there, I stayed away from him as much as possible that day. I guess it was just me but I think that suit was to big for him or he was just that small so what do people see in him, hes an asshole and has a small dick or do you Americans like being treated like garbage and small dicks? If so what the hell? I mean it's none of my business but why would you want to stay with someone who treats you like garbage or puts themselves in front of you or worse is only with you because you are a good fuck, that's just wrong. So open up your eyes if that's happening to you, dump him/her, theres more out there trust me! Hell you can even tell them your dating me and i'll back you up because I'm just that awesome.

The beach was fun we all played beach volleyball though it's just volleyball that you play on the beach? Can someone explain to me why you don't just call it volleyball, thank you in advance. It's late here but everyone wanted to have a slumber party and i'm hiding in my own bathroom in my own house from that damned Gakupo wanting to play truth or dare and Lin being just as worse as that pig. I'm going to end up having to make out with someone, can you guess who that will be? So now i'm hiding here, yes I know i'm pathetic but being forced to kiss someone like that no thank you i'd rather jump off my house into razor blades. Oh no what was that? I... I think there coming, oh no they are, I hear them. This might be my first and last entry, if so remember me, Oh shit they ar...


End file.
